Kings are Better to Open
by Pixieblade
Summary: Written for Spring Kink's prompt: Saiyuki; 85; Secretary/desk fetish-“I’m not your maid service.” AU


6/2-Kings are Better to Open (Saiyuki/58/M)

**Title: **Kings are Better to Open

**Author/Artist: **Pixieblade  
**Rating: **M  
**Warnings: **umm…yaoi? No one really cares, do they?  
**Prompt:** 6/2; Saiyuki; 85; Secretary/desk fetish-"I'm not your maid service."

**Word count:** 2,225  
**Summary:** School AU

**AN:** I had this picture, it rocks really, really hard and yeah…

Gojyo watched as Hakkai sat at the T.A. desk and read another boring magazine. He'd been waiting for an hour and if they didn't get out of here soon his brain was going to implode from all the big words being flung about like play doh.

"Come on, 'Kai, how long you gonna make me sit here?" He was whining and he knew it, fortunately he also didn't give a damn.

"Gojyo, you know my hours are from 6-8:30pm on Fridays." Hakkai didn't even blink; he did nothing in fact except wet his finger with the tip of his tongue and carefully turn the page of his Anthropology Digest.

"But 'Kai, it's Friday night for God's sake! Come on! I thought we were going to…_you know__?_" Gojyo gave him one of his most provocative leers, the one that said 'you know you wanna' and 'it'll be good, I promise.' Or something to that effect anyways.

"Gojyo, we've had this discussion before, please do not bring our private lives into my work place. Just because you're a Kinesthetic's major and sex equals, how did you phrase it? '_The best cardiovascular workout on the planet?_' Which I'm sure is a technical phrase in your department, doesn't mean that everyone wants to hear about it."

"God, Hakkai, you can be so uptight about some things!" He flung his arms up in exasperation and wandered back to the paper-thin wooden door with its permanently fogged glass window and slumped against its worn surface.

"Hey…Hakkai…" Gojyo watched as his lover read, completely engrossed in the dusty volume held reverently in those long, pale fingers he knew were as dexterous and talented in the bedroom as they were in the lab with all those minuscule fragments of pottery and bone he was so focused on.

"Hmm…?"

"Since we're here and we're alone, you think maybe…"

"No."

"Eh?! Why not?"

"A student could walk in at any moment; do you really think it's appropriate for me to be pounding you into the desk while I'm at work?" Hakkai actually paused in his reading long enough to shoot the red-head a disapproving glance over the yellowing spine of his magazine before returning to his fascinating article on Pre-Clovis epistemology.

"Who said anything about fucking on the desk? I'm not some maid service thats gonna clean up after you trash the place, which you always do by the way, and on tables too. Actually, now that I think about it, anytime we're not at home it's a table, or a desk, what's up with that? You got a secretary fetish or something?"

Hakkai about dropped his book. He'd been pretty sure he'd mixed things up enough in their home life that Gojyo hadn't been able to pin-point that little…_quirk_, of his, but apparently the other was sharper than he'd imagined. Laying his book carefully on the ancient wooden surface, he spun slightly, the old chair creaking and groaning as he turned away from the desk.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." _Oh yeah, smooth come back, idiot._ "What were you suggesting then, if not sex?" He quipped as Gojyo stalked back towards him.

"Oh, I was thinking we could at least relieve the tension a bit, don't cha think?" He smirked and sank down between Hakkai's knees, his warm tongue ghosting over his lips as he palmed Hakkai's crotch, grinning as the brunette jerked a little at the touch, though he continued to maintain a deadpan expression even as Gojyo eased the button and zipper of his khaki's down and slipped his cool fingers around the waiting warmth.

"I'm sorry Gojyo; I'm not quite up on my felatio reading materials."

"Man would you stop that!? It's call giving head and you do this!"

A long, wet tongue slurped from base to tip before swallowing him whole. Hakkai arched his back in surprise, the sensation drowning out the rush of blood through his ears as his hips canted forward on their own. Unable to stop the harsh thrusts into Gojyo's moist warmth, it didn't take long for him to come shakily.

A smug smile greeted him as he cracked his drugged eyes. Gojyo was leaning over him, one hand firmly planted on the chair's armrest, smirking as he thumbed the remaining cum into his mouth, reveling in his lover's shudders and rolled back eyes.

"Yeah," he whispered sultrily, "and then you do that. See? I told you it wasn't hard."

Hakkai gathered enough of his thoughts to show a semblance of control as he leaned forward and pinned the other against the desk, his warm hands sliding against the rumpled cloth of his jersey and down the obvious bulge in the other's pants.

"Oh…but something is…" He murmured, tongue gliding down the taut line of Gojyo's neck, the tip just barely ghosting over the bobbing Adam's apple.

"Fuck! 'Kai!!" Gojyo cried out hoarsely as his body jerked against the deepening pressure against his already painfully erect dick.

"Oh yes, I do believe we'll have to do that too…" Hakkai pushed forward until Gojyo was half crawling up an open drawer to get higher onto the desk.

"Closet freak, I told you you had a desk fetish." Gojyo breathed out shakily as coffee stained hair slipped over his open lips while Hakkai's tongue ran in lazy circles from his chin to the edge of the rounded top of his jersey.

"Hm...maybe, I must say the idea of you in one of those little black and white uniforms does get the mind thinking, but then again, I think I like you better without anything in the way. What do you think? Should we jot over to the Theater Department for some props, or should I just fuck you into the desk right here?" His voice was honey oozing across his skin, sickeningly sweet, perverse in its decadence and simplicity. Gojyo could have come from hearing him talk like that all night. It was such a rare treat-profanity from those pious lips. It made him harder just thinking about it.

"Fuck, 'Kai, don't make me wait man, that's just mean!"

"Oh? And who was the one that thought it was appropriate to interrupt my office hours to begin with? If you must know, I was supposed to work Goku and Sanzo tonight. So as punishment for messing with my schedule, I think you're going to have to prove to me that your stamina is as good as you always claim, Mr. Kinesiologist."

Hakkai followed Gojyo half way onto the desk before he looped his arms under the others knees and dragged him back until they were pressed together, the friction of their clothes and proximity eliciting deep throaty moans of pleasure.

"Shit, 'Kai, I don't think I can wait much longer."

"Hmm...did you happen to bring anything with you, love?" Hakkai murmured thoughtfully as he bunched up Gojyo's jersey and ran his tongue in zigzags across the smooth planes of Gojyo's taut abdomen.

"Aw, fucking hell!" He spat vehemently.

The green-eyed man chuckled softly and reached into the desk's middle drawer and extracted a small clothed wrapped brown glass bottle.

"Hakkai?"

"Linseed oil. Totally harmless, it's used in paints, especially old oil pictures, sometimes as a massage oil, and as a base for henna as well." Gojyo rolled his eyes as moon-pale fingers unstoppered the cork and drizzled the cool liquid onto his fingers before working them into the tight flesh of Gojyo's hips, around to his abdomen and down between his legs.

"Gah! It's cold."

"It'll warm up soon, see...doesn't it feel warmer already?" Hakkai breathed over the exposed manhood and skin, watching fascinated as those areas that were coated in the oil remained flat and smooth while the surrounding skin goose fleshed and caused Gojyo to shiver. He smiled dangerously and had Gojyo been able to do anything but cling to the soft white shirt the green-eyed demon was wearing, because only a demon would come up with such a cock-torturing form of punishment.

"Oh how interesting. Love, I think I just came up with the perfect form of punishment for you." Hakkai nodded to himself as he slicked two fingers and then ran them in criss-crossing patterns up Gojyo's erect penis. Almost double helix like in the design Gojyo didn't fucking care, for a moment after those slick fingers left, Hakkai leaned in and breathed hotly over the skin, and then blew coldly across it. The contrast in highly sensitized and 'normal' flesh caused Gojyo to buck wildly before Hakkai's sure fingers took over and pulled him off several long, even strokes before he pushed in closer, Gojyo's legs instinctively wrapping themselves around his waist and pulling him in even closer.

Running a slick finger around the curves of his ass, Hakkai brushed the pad over the tight opening and slowly pushed in up to the knuckle, pausing when Gojyo's strangled breathing puffed out over his exposed stomach.

"Hakkai..._fuck_, I'm good, do it, I want it now." He leaned forward and latched onto Hakkai's shoulders, his teeth finding purchase on a sweat stained collarbone as Hakkai pressed another finger in and quickly thrust deep and fast for several heartbeats before pulling out completely.

"Nah...'K...'Kai...please..." Gojyo panted, there were nights for playing, but right now he just wanted hard and fast and to feel Hakkai buried base deep into his body.

"Now, who could resist a tempting request like that?" He grinned around the words and Gojyo's hair that suddenly filled his mouth as he positioned himself at Gojyo's entrance, taking the opportunity to kiss the red-head hard and he pushed past this last defense.

He grinned as shudders sprang along Gojyo's arms, his body tingling with the very nearness of Gojyo's body, knowing that in a few heartbeats he would be able to literally meld their flesh together like so many other nights, and still it was always like their first time. Another desk, another school room and another lifetime ago, but still them, still their flesh and bone and blood and minds and hearts.

It was always a trip to get into this head space as they fucked, knowing that he wasn't the only one getting off on the perversity of it all, of the edge to doing something so forbidden not only at their school, but at his work as well. He thrust in harder, faster as Gojyo cried his name out into his shoulder, the sound muffled under the layers of heavy breathing the two of them were doing, biting down harshly as he came, Hakkai thrust in a few more times, relishing the feel of tight muscles clamping down on him, bringing him up and over the edge, the white lights and sparkles he'd come to associate their lovemaking bursting behind his eyes.

**

"Hey, hey! Do you think Hakkai's in there? It sounds all funny like and I can't get the door open."

"Funny like?" Frowning the blonde pressed his ear against the door and listened intently.

"Yeah, like someone just ran a marathon or something. Do you think he's in there?"

"Tch, morons," The blonde breathed, "Yeah, and that idiot cockroach is probably with him. Come on, we'll study in the library tonight."

"Really?! You'll really study with me this time?" The smaller brunette bounced in place until the other called over his shoulder as he walked away.

"Che, idiot, I'm your lab partner, if I don't we'll both fail. Now move it or I'll leave you with those two perverts."

"Oh! Hey, hey, I was wondering, why do you always call Gojyo a cockroach?"

"It's his fault, dumb ass should have checked the spelling of his name before turning in his Spanish paper."

"Eh?! Really!!"

**

"Did you really write that as your name?"

"No! I tried to write cucarachero."

"'Flatterer'? Why would you want to be called a flirt for a whole semester?"

"Shut up! I'm not the one with a desk fetish."

"Haha, yes, well, you seemed to be enjoying it a moment ago." Hakkai purred into the soft skin between his crotch and hip.

"Yeah well, I was until those two interrupted. Good thing I locked the door earlier."

Hakkai frowned softly, "You locked my door during office hours?"

"Hell, 'Kai! I'm not that much of a freak!"

Hakkai thought for a moment, frown still furrowing his brow before he seemed to come to some decision. Pinning Gojyo to the desk he crawled up over him and sat across his hips, letting gravity help grind them together teasingly.

"Well," he whispered into the other's ear, "since we're already locked up for the night..."

"'Kai!"

**

There was a new mystery of the school the next day, the mysterious case of the disembodied cries in the Anthropology wing.

Sanzo just shook his head and glared at anyone who even thought about suggesting a 'camp out' to see if they could find where the sound was coming from.

That included monkey, cockroaches, and conniving weasels, aka. Teacher Assistants.

Sometimes he really wished he gone to that school abroad.

Fin.


End file.
